solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Heiko Altenheim
Overview Heiko is a young Elten officer assigned to the Novanian First Regiment as a lieutenant. He holds pride in both his family history and as well as the Empire he serves under. With a long family line of military officers, Heiko followed suit and attended the Capital Academy in Vor'Daen. He has served for about three years, the first two at the Ulyssian border with the other junior officers and infantry recruits. After the initial two years, he has since been serving under Sir Adolar Einhorn IV. The assignment to Novania came to be seen by the young man as neither good or bad. The new imperial settlement allows for a chance to earn his name, while it's distance from the homeland is not something Heiko enjoys. Appearance He is of average Elten height and is within his physical prime. Although noble, he was raised on old traditions and has done a good amount of labor over the years. Due to his schooling in the capital, and the expectations brought onto him by it, he keeps his appearance neat. When not in his uniform, he often wears simple and dark clothing. Background Childhood and Military Education (Rough Draft: More detail and further editing will be done): Heiko’s name is an old one within the family, he himself is the twenty-second person to hold the name. He in particular was given the name in memory of his grandfather, an imperial knight. duke, and at the time during the Talverian revolts, the Imperial High General. He was born and raised within Hai’riks, being brought up traditionally by his family. His mentor was Sir Rimbert Kruss, a master of Elten swordsmanship and a close friend of Heiko's father. Family military history would pave the path for Heiko’s future. Since a young age he was expected to serve a great deal of time in the military. His early years consisted of an early start to the day, beginning with teachings of both literature and history provided from a teacher from the Hall of Stone. As the first son of Aldo, he was to keep alive his family history and preserve their homesteads pride. Midday consisted of further lessons from his father when he could and fencing lessons from Sir Kruss. In the evenings Heiko was free and often roamed about the family castle or mingled with others his age. A rather wholesome place, the valley would provide Heiko with a light hearted personality masked over by the stiffness of his military upbringing. Before entering a military college within Vor’Daen, he tackled the tradition of the Trials of Ahn. For the last task, he was given an axe and basic provisions. The task was to bring an old stone tablet up to the peak of a local mountain and retrieve another stone tablet which he’d inscribe his name down onto upon return. Overall, the trip was well, and Heiko accomplished what he had to do. Heiko attended the Capitol Military College of Vor’Daen at sixteen and completed education and additional officer training at twenty-two. His time spent in the capital introduced him to the world outside the valley, which took some time to adjust to. A good number of the other nobility attending were not of the morale being Heiko had hoped, capital society itself came hard to grasp. Despite this, he managed to establish some form of a social circle, and partook in a few recreations such as boxing. Border Duty and Assignment Upon graduation, Heiko was given the rank of lt. and sent to serve the mandatory two year service at the border, something that all junior officers and recruits must do due to the lack of conflict at the time. His time spent at the border involved a few skirmishes with remnant Ulyssian forces and on lookout for smugglers or other border hoppers. Apart from duty he entertained himself by socializing with the common soldiers and continuing boxing, a popular pastime at the border to partake and bet on. With not much to do apart from short missions, he’d end up in the medical tent quite a bit due to the hazards of the sport. As was expected of him by his family and superiors, Heiko performed very well at his position as a junior officer. The men he commanded over seemed to like his more traditional ways and enjoyed his retelling of Elten history and folktales. The mountainous environment of the border paired well with his upbringing, Heiko feeling much more at home there than he was during his student years. After his two year service he was put up for reassignment. Heiko was selected by Sir Adolar Einhorn IV, for reasons on both his displayed skills and heritage, to serve as a lieutenant, hovering around in Elterlein shortly before their appointment to Novania. Known Associates Friends -Caroline Schönbrunn (Border Buddy) -Peter Berkhart -Laerentius Proconinus III (Kitten) Acquaintances Enemies -Walter Valcrum Personality Although his self perception is modest, he is extremely prideful of both his family history and the Empire. His beliefs follow strictly to the military upbringing he was subject to. He has distaste for most politicians and uppity nobles. Those he considers his comrades are the ones who can witness his warmer side. He enjoys folktales and old pre-empire history, retelling bits here and there to his men to help add to national pride. Likes * Elterlein * History * Mulled Wine * Mountains Dislikes * Ulyssia * Politicians * Cats Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters